<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness Rises by Shadowcalypso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760831">Darkness Rises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcalypso/pseuds/Shadowcalypso'>Shadowcalypso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darkness Rises in the SMP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Violence, Derealization, Doomsday War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Feels, Heavy Angst, Manipulation, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Other, Philza_Minecraft, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcalypso/pseuds/Shadowcalypso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is POST Doomsday from L'manburg while somewhat in an alternate universe.  This is FULL of angst and mentions basically the entire SMP at some point. This will be mostly Ranboo centered but not entirely.  Sorry if I did not tag this right, I just came from FF </p><p>This story mentions character death, manipulation, screaming, swears, possible derealization, ETC please be safe</p><p>EXCERPT FROM CHAPTER 1:<br/>Techno leaned on Phil's shoulder closing his eyes. "The voices want me to kill everyone Phil." He muttered. </p><p>"Well do you want to?" Phil asked wrapping his arm around Techno's shoulder holding him. </p><p>"No... I do not... I just want people to treat me like I am human..."</p><p>"You are human" Ranboo whispered from his tree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darkness Rises in the SMP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The start of it all.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo walked around the community house, pacing. "I can't remember... I’m scared" </p><p>Sapnap was walking by with Karl and Quackity around his arms. "Karrlll I love you" Sapnap purred in Karl’s ear. </p><p>Karl shivers and giggles. "Stooop" he looks up and freezes. "Is Ranboo ok?"  All three of them paused looking at Ranboo pacing and fighting tears.</p><p>"Ranboo!" Sapnap called out. "Are you ok?" </p><p>Ranboo jumped and stared at Sapnap wide eyed. " M-Me? Me Ranboo?" </p><p>"Yes, you silly!" Karl responded. Karl stepped forward walking towards Ranboo. "What's going on?" </p><p>"N-nothing nothing" Ranboo stuttered backing up. "Leave me alone." All three of them kept going closer and Ranboo backed up against a wall dropping his memory book. </p><p>Karl picked up the book dusting it off. "Hey, you can talk to us. What is going on?" </p><p>Ranboo started trembling in fear. </p><p>"Back up Karl" Quackity said. "Ranboo be honest with us please. What's going on?" </p><p>"I-I if I tell you might hate me" Ranboo muttered.</p><p>"I could never hate you Ranboo." Karl smiled backing up. "Please we just want to help."</p><p>"Can... can we go somewhere private?" Ranboo asked still filled with fear. </p><p>"Sure! let’s go to my father’s place." Sapnap chimed in. "It is the most secret place ever."</p><p>"o-ok..."Ranboo nodded as Sapnap guided them to BadboyHalo's house.</p><p>"You can trust us you know" Quackity whispered walking next to Ranboo. "I know with L'manburg... I... yeah bit I've changed I promise... these two... helped change me" </p><p>"Quackity I’m sorry I ever made you sus of me" Ranboo responded hugging his memory book to his chest. </p><p>"Don't worry about its man. Seriously. The past is in the past" Quackity wrapped his arm around Ranboo’s shoulder in a brotherly manner. "So, is it your memories again?" Quackity whispered. </p><p>Ranboo nodded but staying silent. </p><p>"Thought so. I hope we can help you." Quackity smiled and pet Ranboos head.</p><p>"So Ranboo where you living now?" Sapnap asked. </p><p>"U-uh far away..." Ranboo muttered. </p><p>"Ok good you have somewhere to live. I would have to make you live with us if you didn't." Sapnap lightly threatened.</p><p>"O-oh" Ranboo responded. His tail wrapping around his leg. He was scared. "J-just promise not to kill Enderchest..." </p><p>"Who's Enderchest?" Karl asked. </p><p>"M-my comfort cat... Enderchest has helped me through a lot. Kind of like an ESA" </p><p>"I won’t kill your ESA Ranboo. I'm not that heartless" Sapnap responded as they reached Bad’s house. </p><p>"This is Bad's house..." Ranboo whispered. </p><p>"He is my dad dude you didn't know that. He’s away with Skeppy anyway" Sapnap shrugged. </p><p>Karl opened the door holding it open for them all. After they all entered the house Karl closed the door. </p><p>"You can sit if you want" Sapnap said while sitting on a couch arm draped over the edge of the couch. "So, what's going on?" Karl sat next to Sapnap leaning on his chest while Quackity sat on his lap. </p><p>Ranboo sat across from them hugging the memory book "W-well where do I start?"</p><p>"The beginning" Quackity responded.</p><p>Ranboo froze unsure of where the beginning was. “Well… it all started when I joined…”</p><p>Sapnap waved his hand, “No no not that. I meant when all your memory issues started.”</p><p>“So birth?”</p><p>“No… You know what I mean Ranboo!” Sapnap snapped making Ranboo jump. “Sorry…” He sighed and whispered, “Please we just want to help.”</p><p>Ranboo nodded and muttered, “Well after the L’manburg doomsday I have been having incidents where I just… do things I don’t remember doing. I call it Enderwalking… Others seem to call it Sleepwalking. Along with this… I have been ah… hearing a voice…”</p><p>“A voice” Karl asked worriedly. </p><p>“Yeah... specifically Dream’s voice…I’ve never talked to the man! It can’t be him” Ranboo laughed halfly. </p><p>“What does he say?” Sapnap muttered. He was concerned for this child; would his best friend manipulate someone?</p><p>“Things like you are alone and you betrayed everyone.” Ranboo  covered his eyes wanting to scream. “I didn’t betray anyone… did I?”</p><p>Karl and Sapnap looked at Quackity. “No… you really didn’t you stuck to your morals and that is what matters…” Quackity muttered. </p><p>“So, this voice…is causing your memory issues to be worse? How can we help?” Karl asked. </p><p>“Nothing can really help me… I appreciate it though!” Ranboo looked at his phone. “I should… I should be going” He got up and smiled, “Thank you for letting me vent!” Then started to run away. Back to his home. </p><p>Sapnap looked at his fiancés and grumbled, “I’m worried for him guys”</p><p>“Me too” Karl and Quackity said at the same time as Ranboo left through the nether portal. He needed to get home. </p><p>Techno walked home, his tears freezing in the cold. He looked behind him to stare at his nether portal. Hope fading from his mind. 'He isn’t coming back' the voices screamed.  He wiped his tears away. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't.  He sat down next to the portal putting his head in his hands. The urge to scream built. </p><p>"DAMMIT TOMMY!! I TRUSTED YOU I ALWAYS TRUST YOU" Techno screamed into his hands. A familiar emotion filled his heart. He grabbed his heart letting the hurt build. The tears he tried to hold back being let out. "I always trust you and yet you always hurt me... Why do I ever let people in. they do this to me!" </p><p>The voices started to fill his head, 'Then kill them all' they chanted. 'Kill every one of them.' </p><p>"No... I-I won’t." Techno gritted his teeth. In the forest nearby a young man stood. He heard the screams. While he hid behind a tree worried, he knew not to get to close. </p><p>"Techno..." Phil muttered walking up to Technoblade. "Are you alright mate?" </p><p>"Yeah... I-I am" Techno sniffled wiping the tears. "I just Tommy betrayed me again Phil..." He looked up at Phil sadness in his eyes. </p><p>Phil sat next to his friend and sighed, "I'm sorry bud. I know you were just wanting to let him in." </p><p>Techno leaned on Phil's shoulder closing his eyes. "The voices want me to kill everyone Phil." He muttered. </p><p>"Well do you want to?" Phil asked wrapping his arm around Techno's shoulder holding him. </p><p>"No... I do not... I just want people to treat me like I am human..."</p><p>"You are human" Ranboo whispered from his tree. </p><p>"You are human Techno. I'm sure someone will come around and treat you like one" Phil whispered. </p><p>"I doubt that Phil. Everyone just uses me...Except you Phil..." Techno sighed getting up.<br/>Ranboo watched Techno and Phil start to walk back to their house. "You can come out now" Techno looked to where Ranboo stood. </p><p>Fear filled the young ender boy's head. He was spotted. Ranboo laughed nervously and stepped forward. "I-I can explain Technoblade sir I am sorry I didn't mean to overhear" He stuttered trying to hide the fact he was scared. </p><p>Techno turned around and looked Ranboo in the eyes. The bloodlust and malice making the young child shrink in fear. "you called me human...." He whispered, "Thank you." </p><p>Ranboo let out a sigh and smiled brightly, " No problem!" </p><p>Phil stood behind Techno with a slight smile on his face. 'Techno needed someone like Ranboo around. Someone else to show he matters.' he thought to himself. </p><p>Techno put his hand on Ranboo's shoulder and hugged him. "Thank you..." </p><p>Ranboo froze, not used to affection before hugging back. "You are welcome..."</p><p>Phil slowly walked away as they hugged. "They need time alone" Phil told himself as he walked to his house.  He sighed taking out a picture of himself, Techno and Wilbur from his pocket.  "Wilbur... my son..." He whispered, "I'm sorry." Tears filled his eyes as the memory of his son dying by his blade filled his mind. He looked up at his house; "I really let my place go, didn't I?" The walls were corroding, windows cracked. </p><p>He walked up the stairs opening the door. Seeing all the dust, and mold. He looked around shaking his head. "I can't..." He wiped his tears away as he went up to his bed, getting in it as he started to cry. "I'm sorry son..." he cried into his pillows, " I killed you I'm sorry!" He let the wave of exhaustion overcome him. He would do anything to get his son back. Even trade his life.</p><p>Meanwhile Ranboo followed Techno back to his home, "Hey Techno... Where does Phil live?" he asked curiously. </p><p>"I honestly don't know Ranboo" Techno muttered. </p><p>The voices in Techno's head started to all say, 'He treats you as human. Do not hurt him'</p><p>Techno looked over at Ranboo who was staring at the ground as he walked. "Ranboo let me ask you something. Are you ok?" Techno asked.</p><p>Ranboo stopped and looked up at Techno, "Me?" </p><p>"Yes you" Techno looked back at the enderboy. </p><p>"I-I'm fine...Why do you ask?" </p><p>"You don't seem fine Ranboo. What's going on?" Techno stabbed his sword into the ground, leaning on it. "Tell me the truth." </p><p>Ranboo looked at Techno. "I- the truth? Well, the truth is..." He paused trying to think of an excuse. </p><p>Dream filled his head, 'Lie. Do not trust him'</p><p>Ranboo fought the tears in his eyes. "Just tired is all" </p><p>Techno looked Ranboo up and down. 'He’s telling lies' he thought to himself. "Are you sure?" </p><p>Ranboo nodded wiping the tears away. "Y-yeah" </p><p>Techno picked his sword up as the voices shouted, 'HES LYING TECHNO HE ISNT FINE!!!'</p><p>Ranboo shook his head as Techno muttered, "Ranboo whenever you want to tell me the truth let me know." </p><p>Ranboo nodded and smiled, "Thank you..."</p><p>Days passed and Ranboo had not seen Phil nor Techno anywhere. It was as if he vanished. The Dream voice in Ranboo's head was getting worse.  He felt like he was losing his mind. </p><p>"Please stop" Ranboo cried holding his hands to his ears. </p><p>'Break me out Ranboo... Do it. Betray them' The dream voice cackled.</p><p>"No, I won't!" Ranboo shouted as Enderchest hopped into his lap purring. </p><p>'Do it' the voice demanded again. </p><p>Ranboo let the tears fall as he wanted to beg anyone to save him. Ranboo had his sword in one hand staring at the TNT in his bag.</p><p>Techno logged on and started to run towards Ranboo's house.  He knew something was wrong. "Someone save me" Ranboo begged. "I'm scared!" </p><p>Techno broke the door down and hugged the enderboy. "Shh it's ok I'm here." Techno hushed him. The voices in his head silent for once. </p><p>"Techno... I- it’s time for me to be honest... I hear Dream's voice in my head... all the time" Ranboo cried in his shoulder. </p><p>"It's ok I hear voices too. You are not alone." Techno held the young man in his arms as he cried. </p><p>'He is lying. Hurt him. Save me' Dreams voice demanded. </p><p>Ranboo covered his eyes and screamed in Techno's shoulder. "SHUT UP!!"</p><p>Techno watched the child fight the voice. "What does 'he' demand Ranboo?" Techno asked.</p><p>"F-for me to save him... I don't want to. Techno I'm scared... I've been enderwalking again... he has control..." </p><p>Techno balled one of his hands in a fist gritting his teeth. "What else has the voice said." The voices in Techno's head demanding blood. 'Protect Ranboo. Blood for the blood god' they chanted. </p><p>"He- he tells me things that I might have done but I know I haven't" Ranboo cried.</p><p>Techno growled and held the small child closer. "He won't get to you ok?" The Axe of Peace made by Ranboo on his hip. "I protect those I care about. And you Ranboo are one of those people."  </p><p>Ranboo wiped the tears and looked over at Techno. "The Eggpire has been trying to corrupt me too... to get to you" He whispered. </p><p>"They WHAT!" </p><p>Ranboo just sat there and silently nodded. </p><p> "Let me text Phil." Techno stood up taking out his phone and called Phil. </p><p>Phil woke up in his bed to hear his "PHIL WATCH OUT PHIL NOO" from his phone. </p><p>"Yeah..." He groggily said. </p><p>"Phil wake up. We have some people to kill" Techno growled walking away from Ranboo for a bit. </p><p>"what's going on?" Phil asked rubbing one of his eyes. </p><p>"The 'Eggpire' has threated Ranboo. I will not stand for this. They are wanting to use him to get to me." Techno growled gripping the Axe tightly. </p><p>"On my way" Phil said jumping out of bed. He put his armor on and grabbed his battle sword. "They threatened him?" </p><p>"Yep.  You have 10 minutes" Techno growled. </p><p>Techno hung up and turned to Ranboo. "Ranboo get your armor on. Meet me and Phil at my house" </p><p>Ranboo looked up at Techno from the floor. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes. The blade is about to start a war." Techno growled. He walked to his house. He grabbed the pig skull and dropped it over his head starting to text someone. </p><p>Ranboo put his armor on as the Dream voice was silent. "He really will start a war...?" He asked himself.</p><p>Phil walked into Techno's house armored up. "Explain the situation." </p><p>Techno turned around sheathing his sword and putting his axe at his side. "Ranboo was having a voice in his head scare him. I held him and he said the Eggpire. Also known as Bad, Antfrost, Punz, Skeppy all die.  I texted Puffy She is on her way." </p><p>"You and puffy eh?" Phil chuckled. </p><p>"You good Phil?" Techno asked ignoring Phil’s comment. </p><p>"I- not really but I will survive." Phil sighed and grabbed potions. "We really going to war?" </p><p>Techno nodded. "Yes."</p><p>Phil looked out the window to see Ranboo getting ready. "This child really got, though, didn't he?" </p><p>"Yes... I did not expect it Phil... After Tommy I didn't want anyone to get in, but he got in." Techno smiled, "It's refreshing after this long Phil... Someone treats me like I'm human..." Techno let a tear fall. </p><p>Phil smiled and looked at Techno. "Good. you and he need it." </p><p>Ranboo walked out of his house and knocked on Techno's door. "Can I come in.."</p><p>"Yep!" Phil shouted letting Ranboo in. </p><p>Techno looked at Ranboo tossing him some golden apples and invisibility potions. "Take these. If they chase you. You hide behind us. You will not die on my watch." </p><p>Ranboo nodded and put them in his pocket. " I can fight Techno... I promise" </p><p>Techno sighed, "I believe you, but I don't want you to die." Phil and Technoblade searched for the Eggpire for hours not finding them online.  “If they are online you text us ok? Or scream. We will hear it ok?” </p><p>Ranboo nodded and whispered, “ok…”</p><p>Again, days passed. Everything seemed to be fine, almost at a peaceful standstill.  Online was Ranboo, Tubbo, and Sam. They were all just chilling in their own little ways. </p><p>Ranboo looked up at the sky outside of his house and sighed happily. “It is so peaceful. I am so happy.” Then clouds started to form around him. Danger was coming. He gets a notification that Badboyhalo, Antfrost, and Punz logged on. Fear filled him. “Oh no” he muttered going down into his basement hiding his valuables in his vault. “I have to run!” He stated as he exited his house, only to see the three same people in front of him.</p><p>Ranboo backed up against the wall of his house. His heart beating faster than he could imagine. "P-please leave me alone" he whispered in fear.  He left his sword downstairs with all his tools. He had nothing on him.</p><p>Bad grinned and patted Ranboo's head grinning from ear to ear. "The egg wants you Ranboo. it will have you." Behind Bad 2 people showed up; Ant and Punz. "If you try to escape, we will kill you. Follow us." He laughed. backing up. Punz stood on Ranboo's left and Ant on his right. </p><p>"I-I don’t want to. please leave me alone" Ranboo whimpered. Tears started to form in his eyes as his body trembled in fear. </p><p>"I don't care. Follow!" Punz shouted while putting his sword to Ranboo's neck. "Follow. NOW"</p><p>"OK OK I WILL" Ranboo screamed in fear. His thoughts filled with, 'techno... Phil please please help me' </p><p>As Bad started to walk to the portal to bring Ranboo to the egg, they get a notification that Technoblade Ph1lza have logged on </p><p>"RUN TAKE THE CHILD AND RUN" Bad screamed. </p><p>Punz pointed his sword at Ranboo's back and growled. "Run boy." </p><p>Ranboo let his tears fall, not caring if it hurt him. "Please I just want to go home" he whimpered walking faster. The portal was in sight. His hope of being saved was getting weaker.  In the chat 2 messages appear: Badboyhalo was slain by Technoblade and Antfrost was slain by Ph1lza.  </p><p>Ranboo let out a small smile. He still had hope.  The portal almost right in front of them. "They tried..." Ranboo whispers.</p><p>"Excuse me" a faint voice says. Punz looks up to see 2 figures at the portal. Arms crossed particles glowing. Strength, Fire Resistance, and more. </p><p>"Move!" Punz growls and putting his sword back to Ranboos neck. </p><p>"You see I can't do that" Technoblade grinned coming out from the shadows. "You see this kid... this kid is with us. And you hurt him. " </p><p>Phil appeared from behind Punz. "We don't let anyone hurt people we care about. Let him go or you’re the one who dies."</p><p>Bad screaming "DO IT PUNZ THE EGG WANTS RANBOO DEAD!!"</p><p>Punz started to slice Ranboo's neck. Slowly and painfully. "For the Eggpire..." </p><p>Ranboo screamed in pain as his blood started to drip on his neck. The voice coming back to his mind. ‘All your fault. you deserve it. you hurt everyone.’ </p><p>"STOP!! YOU ARE WRONG!" Ranboo begs. </p><p>Techno chuckled and smiled at Ranboo, "Hey voice shut up. Whatever your saying is wrong. and you know what. Anyway Punz. I think you hurt him enough." Techno circled around Punz slowly with Phil. "The voices in my head are saying one thing Phil"</p><p>Phil grinned, "And what are they saying?"</p><p>"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD." Techno and Phil started to eat a golden apple. They knew what to do. Punz tossed Ranboo aside at half a heart to eat a golden apple.</p><p>"Bring it on blood god." Punz grinned. "I can beat you any day.” The air was still. Everyone was waiting for the other to make the first move. Techno looked at Phil and nodded as he ran towards Punz. </p><p>Phil waited for Techno to give him an opening. As Punz and Techno traded blows; it gave Bad enough time to come back. Phil saw bad and ender pearled in front of Ranboo to protect him. "Not on my watch Bad." </p><p>"Move Phil. He must come with us." Bad threatened as one message appeared. Everyone froze seeing the message. There was no way. They look over to see Technoblade covered in blood.  He had the look of murder in his eyes. The message said, "Punz was killed by Technoblade." </p><p>Puffy laughed and came out from the portal. "Bad are you trying to hurt a child?" She glared. Sam with her. </p><p>Phil laughed and put his back to Bad as Techno stalked towards the hooded man. "Ranboo hey open your eyes. Are you okay?" He whispered making the child drink a healing potion. "We got you."</p><p>Sam and Puffy stood behind Bad arms crossed giving him no way of escape. "Blood for the blood god" they said in unison as Technoblade sliced Bad's head off. A message appearing: Badboyhalo was slain by Technoblade.</p><p>Phil looked over. "Good job!" he shouted then going back to Ranboo. "He isn't waking up!" Phil slapped the cheeks of the seemingly asleep ender child.</p><p>"What?" Techno, Sam, and Puffy said in unison running over. </p><p>"Ranboo wake up please" Phil got the hair out of the child's eyes. </p><p>"Has he always had no eyelids..."Sam whispered.</p><p>"Yes" Puffy whispered back. "He is part enderman right?" </p><p>"yeah... we don't know the other half" Techno sighed stabbing the ground with his sword leaning on it.</p><p>Phil picked the child up in his arms. there was no death message, but the child wouldn't wake up. "Techno are we..." he whispers. </p><p>"No, we can't be!" Techno screams, tears falling from his face. </p><p>Phil walked to Ranboo's house while carrying him and placed him on his own bed. "Please wake up." Everyone stayed by Ranboo's bed. </p><p>"Ranboo wake up my friend wake up please please wake up" Tears falling from his eyes as Techno begged.  "Please."  The voices freaking out, "Is he dead" Techno whispers. <br/>"I- I don't know" Phil responds wiping tears from his eyes. "But I know one thing. This 'Eggpire' is dead." He says in a monotone.</p><p>"Agreed Phil" Techno nods. "The blood god will kill them all."</p><p>Sam looks at then and whispers, "Can I help?" </p><p>"Me too" Puffy said. </p><p>Techno looked around and grinned. "Anarchy" </p><p>Everyone laughed and nodded. "For anarchy"</p><p>After about a week, Puffy visited again. "Ranboo please give me some sign of life." she begged holding his hand. After a minute, his hand moved. slightly but it moved. Puffy looked up in shock. "Ranboo?!?"She shouted causing everyone to come running. </p><p>"IS HE OK" Phil asked panting as he ran up the stairs. </p><p>Ranboo slowly opened his eyes wincing at the light. "⍙⊑⟒⍀⟒   ⏃⋔   ⟟?[WHERE AM I?]" </p><p>Phil walked over and smiled. "You are home kiddo. It will be ok"      </p><p>Ranboo winced and touched his throat. " ⌿⏃⟟⋏[PAIN]" he whimpered.</p><p>Phil nodded and pet the kid's head. "I know kiddo we almost lost you"</p><p>Techno walked in and smiled. "good to see you alive" he muttered. </p><p>Ranboo looked at Techno and whimpered, "⌇⍜⍀⍀⊬... ⟟  ☌⍜⏁   ⟟⋏  ⏁⊑⟒  ⍙⏃⊬[SORRY I GOT IN THE WAY]"     </p><p>Techno shook his head, "No you didn't kid. Just rest ok." He turned his back. "Don't worry I will keep you safe... Blood Prince"</p><p>Days passed and all seemed to go back to normal. There was a very present darkness growing. It had everyone on edge. It was like there was a presence growing in all corners of the world.  In this darkness there was one event that stuck out. </p><p>After a few days when Ranboo healed there was that peace again, but with a sense of dread. People were planning for war and Ranboo just was stuck in his home. One day he comes upon a note next to his bed, “Thank you my friend-Dream” he read out loud. That same fear filled his body. “What is this?” He asked himself. “What happened… What did I do!” He started to pace back and forth in his bedroom. “No no I can’t think of what it means… But if I’m right it means…” He started to hyperventilate out of fear. With no one to calm him down he passed out hearing that familiar song in his head. Thunder stroke outside of his house. The darkness was growing. </p><p>A notification was sent to everyone in the server, online and offline. “DREAM HAS BROKE OUT OF PRISON.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sadness in the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in this chapter I speedrun angst!!! </p><p> </p><p>Excerpt from this chapter : Eret sat in his castle scrolling through his phone. "Nothing... No one" He mumbled to himself. He looked up and sighed, "No one trusts the king anymore. It is all my fault!" He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "The castle is so empty"</p><p>Dream walked in with his hands in his pockets. "Sucks being the king doesn't it?" He remarked with a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>"What do you want Dream? You are supposed to be in prison! Why shouldn’t I call Sam right now?!?! You are the reason the server is under chaos!" Eret demanded.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eret sat in his castle scrolling through his phone. "Nothing... No one" He mumbled to himself. He looked up and sighed, "No one trusts the king anymore. It is all my fault!" He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "The castle is so empty"</p><p>Dream walked in with his hands in his pockets. "Sucks being the king doesn't it?" He remarked with a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>"What do you want Dream? You are supposed to be in prison! Why shouldn’t I call Sam right now?!?! You are the reason the server is under chaos!" Eret demanded.</p><p>"I want to team up silly. You will not call Sam because if you do. I will take your power from you. I will tell everyone your deep secret." Dream smiled behind his mask while leaning on the wall in front of the throne.</p><p>"I want nothing to do with you," Eret stood up from his throne and walked toward the masked man. "because of you I lost everything that mattered! LEAVE MY SIGHT!"</p><p>Dream laughed and lifted his mask. "Because of me? Who was it that created the final control room? Who is the king? It isn't me is it?"</p><p>"Dream. Enough" a voice from the shadows stated. Out from the darkness came a familiar person. WilburSoot. The relief Eret felt was only temporary.</p><p>Wilbur walked slowly towards Dream. "Leave Eret alone Dream. What do you really want?" Wilbur asked</p><p>Eret backed up unsure of what to do. He watched as Wilbur got between himself and the masked man. "Wilbur...?" he whispered to himself.</p><p>"I just want to team up Wilbur. We have a threat on our hands." Dream sighed.</p><p>"Who?" Eret asked. Dream handed Eret a picture causing him to freeze up. "Wait this is..."</p><p>"Who is it Eret?" Wilbur asked peaking over his shoulder. "This looks like...How is that possible?"</p><p>Dream looked at the two and sighed, “A darkness has been growing. I need your help and the help of two others… To defeat this… darkness”</p><p>Eret stared at the picture in pure fear. ‘But why now?’ he thought to himself. He covered his mouth before taking off his glasses and staring at himself in the reflection. ‘this isn’t possible…’</p><p>“Something wrong Eret?” Wilbur asked.</p><p>“N-nothing…. Nothing” he responded putting the glasses back on. ‘no one can know… he might be after me…’</p><p>Across the SMP, Ranboo sat on his bed alone. He stuffed his head into his pillow letting out a pained scream. His tears hurting him as he cried. "WHY! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ALL OF THE PEOPLE I HURT" He screamed. He lifted his head staring at the journal in front of him with sharpie on it, 'Do not Read'. He made a face as he picked it up. "This stupid book is the reason!" he screamed tossing it towards his stairs.</p><p>A hand caught the book as someone walked upstairs. "Ranboo" a familiar voice whispered. "Are you ok?"</p><p>Ranboo looked towards the voice seeing Technoblade. "Y-yeah I’m fine sorry did I wake you?" He faked a smile wiping the tears away.</p><p>Techno sighed and sat on the bed putting the journal down on his lap. "Don't lie I can tell you have been crying. What's going on?"</p><p>Ranboo shook his head and whispered, "Noth-"</p><p>He was cut off by a soft smack to his cheek. "Don't lie to me Ranboo."</p><p>"Ok!" Ranboo laughed before sighing. "Well after everything that is happened... You remember the Dream voice in my head? He keeps telling me that everyone hates me and that everyone I trusted... my friends... Telling me I betrayed them all..." He placed his hands on the side of his head making a pained smile. "I betrayed them all Techno"</p><p>Techno looked at his lap and whispered, "I betrayed everyone too once"</p><p>"What?" Ranboo put his hands down shocked.<br/>The voices in Techno's head telling him to tell the child everything. "You see before you got here... Before it all happened... You know with Schlatt and L'manburg... I betrayed Tommy and Wilbur and... Tubbo by telling Schlatt about their rebellion... I cost Tubbo his life. I sided with the enemy and was a double spy." He looked up at the roof tears falling. "Because of me Phil lost his son. If I never betrayed them... Wilbur would be alive, and Phil wouldn't... he wouldn't be in constant despair."</p><p>Downstairs Phil sat at Ranboo's table. He remained silent while he listened to Techno. 'I didn't know Techno felt like that' he thought to himself.</p><p>"Techno..." Ranboo whispered. Ranboo looked at the crying man in front of him. He blinked and he saw a familiar sight. A smile. He shook his head trying to get it to go away. Ranboo stared at Techno as he started to zone out. The smile kept flashing in his mind. 'All your fault' Dream whispered in his head.<br/>Techno called down to Phil as Ranboo stopped moving. Phil ran up the stairs. "I think... the Dream voice is talking to him. I cannot lose him Phil. Not again" Techno looked over at Phil. Tears falling more, the voices in his head screaming to save Ranboo. "Please how do I help him!"</p><p>Phil looked over and put a hand on Techno's shoulder. "Breath my old friend... I've woken him once before... but let's... follow him... ok?"</p><p>Ranboo could hear a familiar sound in his head. Fallen. Dream laughed in his head and screamed, ‘You think you can stay safe here!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU SLEEP! YOU ARE GOING TO BETRAY PHIL AND TECHNO!’</p><p>Ranboo got out of his bed, well... it wasn't Ranboo per say. It was him Enderwalking. He walked past Phil and Techno walking downstairs, grabbing his tools, and going outside.</p><p>"You betrayed them Ranboo." He mumbled to himself as he walked. Techno and Phil followed silently. Hours passed as they walked.</p><p>"Where are we going Phil..." Techno whispered.</p><p>"I have no idea" Phil responded. And yet they continued to follow. After a few hours they stopped at a building. It looked like nothing they had ever seen before. They could see his beacon though. At the press of a button Ranboo opened a door and walked though. There were signs all over the walls.</p><p>You Betrayed them all :). You have no one. Remember... you must remember, and many more. Techno looked all around and whispered. "This child... Phil we have to help him"</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>As Ranboo kept walking forward, the room started to light up more. Techno and Phil were ready for a fight when they saw Ranboo turn around to face them. Tears running down his face. “⊑⟒⌰⌿ ⋔⟒ [Help me]” Ranboo begged. The fear in his eyes. They knew something was not right.</p><p>Next to Ranboo appeared a shadow, No one could see what it was. Though it spoke to them in their mind. “This one is mine. He will help me in my will to control the server.” The shadow grabbed Ranboo by the chin cooing at him.<br/>Technoblade stared at the shadow in anger. He knew that voice; but from where? Techno could hear his voices screaming kill the shadow and save Ranboo. He looked to see everyone online. In the chat they could see Sam screaming, "DREAM HAS ESCAPED!!!" He had a short amount of time. Does he protect the child or himself?</p><p>Techno felt internal conflict. 'Should I?' he kept asking himself.</p><p>The shadow circled Ranboo who just stood there. "They are after you Ranboo. What will you do?" He laughed and hummed. "Should we turn you in?"</p><p>Phil looked to where he knew Techno was. This is their only chance. Phil went to step forward and Techno spoke up drinking milk. "No. You will not." He put his armor on holding his apples and his sword. " I will end you here and now before you get a chance to.</p><p>Ranboo looked at Techno tears falling, his eyes screaming help. Phil stayed silent.</p><p>"Well, well... who would have guessed you would be here Techno." The shadow looked at Ranboo. "My armor friend." Ranboo mindlessly handed the shadow the extra set of armor he made as well as a sword.</p><p>Techno looked at Ranboo and mumbled, "I will save you kiddo." Techno got in his ready stance. "Let's dance.”</p><p>The shadow laughed and stood in front of Ranboo. "My pleasure. Whoever dies here... is dead for good. A battle among gods!!" he screamed manically.</p><p>The voices screaming 'BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD'. lightning striking all around them. "I would rather fall from grace than be feared. I realize that now. And you know what? I think when I kill you, I will change that. I will take the punishment for my previous actions..." He paused looking at Ranboo. "... I have a child I need to protect. you are the one I need to protect them from." The voices shouting BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD and SAVE THE ENDER PRINCE.</p><p>Techno grabbed the shadow's sword drawing blood. "You know…” He started as he got up. "The voices have only ever said this once about you." He towered over the masked man. He leaned over whispering into the shadows ear, "Blood for the blood god." He backed up and held his sword out putting his skull over his face. 'This is it. Our last battle' he thought to himself, 'For Ranboo... For the Ender Prince.' Silence filled the air as the two of them stared at each other. They were waiting for the other to make the first hit. Techno lunged forward making first contact.</p><p>They fought, swords clashing for what seemed like ages. After a while they were both out of breath. The shadow was pushed onto the floor by Techno with a sword to his neck. The shadow laughed and snapped his fingers letting himself start to disappear into the ground. “this is the beginning Technoblade. Ranboo will be mine.” It stated before fully dissolving.</p><p>Ranboo fell to his knees looking around, “Where am I?” He asked confused.</p><p>Phil drank milk and appeared in front of the ender child. He smiled warmly. “you are safe.” Phil looks at Techno with a knowing glare. ‘The war on the egg might have to wait’ Phil thought to himself.</p><p>Techno looked over at Phil and nodded, “Let’s go home” he stated while cleaning off his sword.</p><p>Eret awaited them at home. He needed their help. “Please” he whispered, “Please be home” he begged knocking on the door.</p><p>“Eret?” Techno asked from behind. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“We need to talk…” He glanced over at Phil and Ranboo, “Alone.”</p><p>Techno shook his head, “Eret no games if you want to say it to me you say it in front of them. Either you spill or you leave.”</p><p>Eret took off his glasses, to reveal his tears. He was sobbing out of fear. “There is someone coming for us all…” He took out the picture and handed it to Techno. “…I- I need help. I can’t do this alone.”</p><p>Phil looked at Eret skeptically. “What aren’t you telling us?”</p><p>“the picture… The person who gave it to me was D- “Eret started</p><p>“By me.” Wilbur stated coming out from the trees. “Hey… Dad” Wilbur waved.</p><p>“Wil… How are you alive?” Phil asked tears going down his face.</p><p>“Dream... Before he fought Tommy, he revived me and said I was not allowed to see anyone… If I did, he would… well what he would do is no problem now. I’m alive. Miss me?” Wilbur smiled from ear to ear.</p><p>Phil was silent with shock. He wasn’t sure on how to react. Tears started to form in his eyes as the pain of where his wings used to be started to ache. “Wil…” He let out a pained whisper before running towards his son wrapping him up in a tight hug. Wilbur closed his eyes and hugged back.</p><p>Techno watched with a happy smile. The voices happy Phil that has his son back. The smile didn’t last long as Techno glared at Eret. “Why us?” He asked sternly.</p><p>“Because I have no one to turn to… Wilbur wanted to see you guys and I… I needed people I knew I could trust. The Eggpire- “Eret whispered looking at the ground.</p><p>“The Eggpire what?” Techno asked.</p><p>“Them and I are not on the best terms… I… Please Techno. I will pay. Please help me.” Eret begged. Eret looked at Ranboo who was not looking at them. “Ranboo?” He asked concerningly.</p><p>Ranboo stared at where the portal was. “Techno.” He stated as 3 figures came towards them holding a familiar banner. The Eggpire. Before Techno had a chance to Ranboo was hit with an ender pearl by a familiar red eyed man; Punz.</p><p>Ranboo let out a pained yelp as Punz swiped at his arm as he defended; causing blood to start to drip. “DIE!” Punz shouted.</p><p>Ranboo pulled out his sword and tried to match him blow for blow. Techno grabbed his sword and running towards Ranboo. “RANBOO RUN!” Techno shouted. Phil took out his sword as well running towards the other two men. “ERET WE WILL TALK LATER! YOU HELP DEFEND AND I WILL THINK ABOUT YOUR OFFER” Techno shouted dragging Punz off of Ranboo.</p><p>Ranboo panted as he realized he was low on health. “Techno…” He begged. Wording becoming hard to form.</p><p>“Run” Techno stated as he blocked Punz’s incoming sword swipe. Ranboo stumbled up and shook his head.</p><p>“No, I can fight!” Ranboo demanded as he helped Techno trade blows with Punz.</p><p>“NO RANBOO RUN I CAN’T LOSE YOU. GO WITH WILBUR” Techno shouted. Techno looked over at Wilbur who knew what to do.</p><p>Wilbur grabbed Ranboo by the arm and started to run. “Run Ranboo! Come on. They can handle themselves. We will get in the way!” Wilbur looked back at Phil who was fighting Badboyhalo. ‘Please be safe’ Wilbur thought to himself.</p><p>Ranboo fought Wilbur’s grip. “We have to help them!”</p><p>“Ranboo… Techno is the blood god. You think he can die?” Wilbur asked stopping as he turned to face the child.</p><p>“N-no but…”</p><p>Wilbur shook his head and smiled, “they will be ok. Now follow me!” he demanded as he ran. “We are going to Phil’s house. Phil knows we will go there.” Ranboo nodded. They were running for what seemed like ages.</p><p>Techno had Punz running, “Punz is low!” Techno shouted as he chased him. Techno looked over to see Phil running away with Bad chasing him. Phil was low, he could tell. Techno changed his course grabbing and throwing an enderpearl.</p><p>“BAD NOW!” Ant shouted as he ran away from Eret. Bad nodded and backed off just as Techno appeared and was about to swipe at him.</p><p>Techno froze seeing the message. He just killed his best friend. “Phil? Phil wake up!” Techno shouted as he held his friend in his arms. Tears left his eyes.</p><p>Phil touched his wound and lifted his hand to Techno’s cheek. “My friend… This wasn’t your fault…” He whispered as his eyes closed.</p><p>Techno’s voices were silent. They had no idea how to respond. “Phil…?” Techno’s voice cracked as he started to cry. He could hear Eret chasing the enemies off. Rain started to pour from the sky. The darkness that was surrounding them grew as Lightning struck in front of the dead body.</p><p>Everyone got a notification: Philza was slain by Technoblade.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter took awhile... This is the aftermath of Philza's death. What happens next? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur froze staring at the corroded walls of Phil’s house. “Phil..?” Wilbur asked. He turned around staring at where Techno’s house was. “Why would Techno…”</p>
<p>Ranboo put a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder. “Do you want to go back?” he asked worriedly. He wanted to go back too. Wilbur stayed silent as he started to run back to where Techno and Phil were. Ranboo watched silently. He was not sure if he should  follow. “No.. I shouldn’t… I wasn’t close with Phil…” He shook his head covering his eyes. “I can’t cry…”<br/> <br/>It started to feel like the shadows were growing around him. White eyes shined in the darkness. Wind started to blow lightly as the forest came alive.   Along with the white eyes came a shining smile.<em> “Ranboo</em>” the smile whispered into the wind.</p>
<p>Ranboo looked around shivering. “Who is there?” He demanded as he spotted the eyes.</p>
<p>“In due time ender child. Just know…. I am watching” The wind whispered around him.</p>
<p>Ranboo stared at the face in fear. He was so scared of who was talking to him. The darkness covered him  and the forest. He could not see Phil’s house anymore. All he could see was the glow of the smile and the eyes. “Show yourself!” he demanded as he started to shake in fear.  ‘Relax. I need to keep from getting stressed.’<br/> <br/>The face got closer to him. No footsteps to be heard. Just silence. Silence in the darkness.<em> “Ranboo… my child…”</em> The wind whispered as Ranboo felt a hand on his cheek. The warmth of the hand shocked him.</p>
<p>“Who are you….” Ranboo whispered leaning into the hand. He felt some kind of comfort in this presence. This presence was familiar, but he wasn’t sure why. </p>
<p><em>“In due time my child… Be warned… Stay on their side and you will die…”</em> The eyes were filled with concern.  Ranboo had no idea what the voice ment. The presence backed up as a netherite sword came in and swiped in front of Ranboo. <em>“what are you doing here”</em> the wind asked whoever swung the sword.</p>
<p>Ranboo heard no response. The darkness had its grip around him. He felt like he couldn’t move. “Who are you talking to?” Ranboo asked </p>
<p><br/>The face laughed as it backed away from Ranboo. <em>“my time is up I see… Soon Ranboo… Soon we will talk again.”</em> The wind raged around the young halfling as the darkness lifted and the face disappeared from his sight. Ranboo felt himself losing consciousness.</p>
<p><br/>Eret ran to catch the falling child. “Ranboo!” he shouted as he dived under Ranboo catching him. “Hey hey wake up Ranboo!” He shook the teenager softly, but it wouldn’t wake him up. “How do I wake him up…. Maybe.. .Techno knows?” He asked hopefully as he awkwardly picked the ender child up bridal style. He started towards Techno’s house. </p>
<p>Wilbur finally arrived back at Techno’s base. “PHIL!” he shouted dashing for his father. Techno was sobbing as he gave Wilbur room. “Techno what happened?” he demanded.</p>
<p>“Bad… he ender pearled at the last second and because of that I lost my momentum and… this… happened..”  Techno sniffled, wiping his tears away. He lightly lifted Phil’s corpse off of himself and onto Wilbur’s lap. He slowly stood as anger filled his body. “Wilbur. The eggpire is dead.” He looked over to where his portal is, the voices growing louder demanding blood and revenge. “Not yet.”</p>
<p>Wilbur looked up at Techno confused, “Hm?” </p>
<p>“No revenge yet… but soon” Techno growled and tossed his sword into the ground making it stuck. “They will pay for all they have done. That is utter bull…”</p>
<p>Eret started appearing in Techno’s peripherals, he was holding Ranboo who looked worse for wear. Techno looked over to see Ranboo’s veins glowing bright red and pulsating. “Techno help…” Eret begged. Ranboo screamed in pain as Eret ran to Ranboo’s house. </p>
<p>Wilbur looked over at Eret. “Put him in his bed Eret” Wilbur shouted as he picked Phil’s body up and walked towards Phil’s attachment to Techno's house. “Father… I hope you stay safe…” He whispered, closing his father’s eyes and putting him on his own bed. <br/>Eret put Ranboo on his bed, Techno following silently as his worry grew. “What happened Eret?” Techno asked as he brushed one of his hands on the veins. They pulsed in his palm, It seemed to relax the child. </p>
<p>“I-went to go check on Ranboo because he wasn’t with Wilbur… I got there and ah uh..” </p>
<p>“the truth Eret.”</p>
<p>Eret sighed and took his glasses off as he looked at Techno, “I got there and a darkness was around him. Trying to take over him. The thing with this darkness is…. It’s origins… That belongs to H-” </p>
<p>He was cut off by Wilbur walking up and looking around Ranboo’s bedroom. “So this child… is one you care about Techno?” he asked slightly grinning. </p>
<p>“Wilbur shut up. Maybe he is.” Techno chuckled as he saw 2 cats come running behind Wilbur. They had the tags “Enderpearl” and “Enderchest”. The two cats hopped up onto their owners beds, which gave the small child comfort. It seemed to relax him alot. “Eret continue.” Techno demanded. </p>
<p>“The darkness originates in legends… Herobrine... He is real..” Eret looked down at his glasses. ‘Do I mention…’ he asked himself worried.</p>
<p>“Everything Eret.” Techno stated again, unphased by how Eret’s eyes look.</p>
<p>“Fine fine! I am related to him, that's how I know he’s real…” Eret muttered, putting his glasses back on. </p>
<p>Silence filled the air as Wilbur and Techno tried to process the new information. “You are kidding right?” Techno asked, hoping Eret was playing. </p>
<p>Eret shook his head looking at the floor, “No… No I’m not” </p>
<p>Techno turned his back to Eret and Wilbur, looking outside the window.  “This is bad…” He stared out at the land worried. “Eret… are you saying the thing that has been causing this server issues is… a myth? I just can’t believe you yet… Not until I see it. You might be right, you might be wrong. Right now I am going to hurt the eggpire. They messed with the wrong man.” He turned back around and anger filled his entire face. “They have taken to many things from me now. First they tried to get Ranboo. Now they got Phil? Enough is enough. They need to be taught who to not mess with. Are you with us Eret?” </p>
<p>Eret took his crown off staring at it. The silence filled the air for a moment before he proceeded to whisper, “Yes…”. He took a loud sigh putting his crown on and speaking louder, “Yes. I am with you Techno.”</p>
<p>“I have someone who would be willing to join us too” Wilbur stated while pulling out his phone and texting someone. </p>
<p>“Who?” Techno asked as he went to the head of Ranboo’s bed. ‘Protect him’ The voices demanded, ‘Kill the eggpire!’</p>
<p>“Wait and see” Wilbur cackled and hummed the L’manburg anthem.<br/>--<br/>Badboyhalo high fived Antfrost and Punz as they cheered, “We did it!” He hollered, “Philza is dead!!” </p>
<p>The Egg pulsed as it screamed in all of their heads, “BLOOD GIVE ME MORE!” It demanded.</p>
<p>“Who next?” Bad asked as he kneeled in front of the Egg, Ant and Punz following suit.  They waited for a response; only to be followed by silence from the Egg. “Sire! please”  Bad begged. <br/>“I think the egg want’s us to decide for ourself” Ponk stated standing up and putting his hand on Bad’s shoulder. “Who do you think?”<br/>Bad looked back to think for a moment, “Eret. He is to powerful. He will make good food for the Egg.” He stood up and smiled, “For the egg?”</p>
<p>Ant and Ponk looked at eachother and nodded then looked at Bad, “For the egg.” <br/>--<br/>Thunder struck in Snowchester as Michael looked out the window. “Boo…” he whispered staring out the window worriedly. “Boo late…”<br/>The enderman teleported into Michael’s room, holding a grass block. ‘Do I?’ he asked himself. </p>
<p>Michael turned around and got excited, “BOO!!” he shouted running to the enderman and hugging his legs. </p>
<p>The enderman was in shock, “Not… Ranboo” he struggled to speak out. </p>
<p>Michael smiled and giggled, “You family with Boo. You hold grass like him!” Michael backed up and climbed onto his chair, then started to pat the enderman on the head. “Family” </p>
<p>The enderman felt tears form. For the first time he felt loved. He couldn’t bring himself to do his only task. “What..is...family?” he asked, confused. </p>
<p>Michael made a tiny piglin sound and sat on the back of the chair; being eye to eye with the Enderman. “Family...is… love… Family protects one another” He hummed Mellohi. </p>
<p>“How do you know that song?” </p>
<p>“It calms boo!! Bee hums it when Boo gets stressed.” Michael played with the enderman’s fur. </p>
<p>“Mellohi...calms him?” The enderman asked confused.</p>
<p>“Mhm!Family have name?”  Michael nodded and grumbled as he moved to sitting on the enderman’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“...name?” The enderman was confused.</p>
<p>“My name is Michael… Chicken is friend.. Boo is boo and bee is bee who is you?”</p>
<p>“I...don’t have a name..” the enderman whispered sadly.</p>
<p>“Hmm you name… Stanley” Michael smiled on the enderman’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“Stan...ley” He chuckled and felt his fear fade.  Stanley didn’t want this to end but he knew he had to do something. “Michael Stanley has to go… He be back though” Stanley put the block he was holding on the floor and put the small child on his shoulders on top of it. “Promise.”<br/>Michael nodded and bounced on the block, “Ok!!” Michael waved as Stanley teleported to Ranboo’s house. </p>
<p>“What do I do” Stanley mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth  in the bamboo farm. “If I go back Dream will get mad at me for not doing it but If I stay with Michael… I might be…” He trailed off as worry filled him. “I could just stay here… and visit the child.” </p>
<p>Techno walked down the ladder upset, “Where is that stupid enderman. He is ann- oh there is many down here…” He stared at Stanley for a while. “Nope I am going back up stairs… I have to make sure Ranboo is ok.” </p>
<p>Stanley froze, “Ranboo is hurt?” he asked in shock. “I- I should check on him.” he nodded and picked up one of the bamboo and teleported himself upstairs. </p>
<p>“JESUS!” Techno shouted getting spooked by him. Stanley looked over at Techno and looked down apologetically. </p>
<p>“Boo… hurt..?” Stanley whispered, “Protect boo…” Techno, Eret and Wilbur stared at the enderman in shock and confusion. Stanley put one of his hands on Ranboo’s face while speaking in ender to him, ‘wake up… Michael needs you.’ <br/>“You guys see this too right?” Wilbur asked falling off his chair. </p>
<p>“Mhm..” Eret nodded before clearing his throat, “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Stanley stared at at Eret’s white eyes tilting his head, “y-yes?” he asked struggling to remember the way humans speak. </p>
<p>“How are you speaking english..?” Eret asked </p>
<p>Before Stanley had the chance to answer all  of them heard someone speak while walking up the stairs, “I taught it.” Dream stated. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoy! I have many chapters coming!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>